Coo
Coo is a friend of Kirby's who appears in Kirby's Dream Land 2 and 3. Coo is an owl. He is one of Kirby's Animal Friends, and he is one of the two that can fly, along with Pitch. Coo's name is derived from kuu, a Japanese word for air, which implies he's helpful in the air. (It could also based upon the onomatopoeia coo, the noise a pigeon makes.) In Games In Kirby's Dream Land 2 *Stone: The duo forcibly drop straight down, destroying everything in their path. *Cutter: Coo throws boomerangs in rings, three of them, in three directions: diagonally up, diagonally down, and straight forward. *Needle: Kirby extends spikes below Coo, while they fly around together. *Fireball (Burning): Coo rushes forward and down at a sharp angle in a flaming meteor attack. Coo ignites as well. *Parasol: Coo holds the umbrella above his head and spins in a tornado attack that lasts about three seconds. This grants invincibility. This attack is similar to the Tornado ability. *Spark: Kirby electrifies himself, launching a constant stream of electricity to strike the ground directly beneath him. *Ice: Kirby breathes out ice while Coo stays in midair. Kirby is also able to change his direction. In Kirby's Dream Land 3 *Fireball (Burning): Same as Kirby's Dream Land 2. *Stone: Same as Kirby's Dream Land 2. *Ice: Kirby blows ice crystals forward that freezes anything within range. *Needle: Same as Kirby's Dream Land 2. *Clean: Coo transforms into a giant feather duster that Kirby uses. *Parasol: Same as Kirby's Dream Land 2, but this time, some attacks can hurt Kirby. *Spark: Same as Kirby's Dream Land 2. *Cutter: Coo fires a spinning feather foward. It can be tilted up or down by using the control pad when firing. Coo's flying ability also provides an advantage in many situations, he is strong enough to fly even in very strong wind, just like Kine is strong enough to swim against fast water currents. For some unknown reason Coo has no friends (or in Pitch's case a mother) like all other Animal Friends have. He is also a form in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards when Kirby uses the Stone Friends ability. In this form, Kirby can fly in a tough rock form for a sort distance then has to land. Coo's weight works against him in this form as he falls quickly and cannot fly as well as Stone Pitch, also, unlike Pitch, he doesn't roll. A statue form of Coo also appears in Kirby Super Star Ultra when Kirby uses the Stone ability. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Coo appears in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, as a wise owl that helps Kirby out in a few situations. Mostly involving other animals of Dream Land. Other than that he doesn't appear in the series very often. When mentioned by other characters, Coo is often held in high regard for his wisdom and judgement, like a wise old sage. Owls often seem to symbolize knowledge. Music Trivia * In the English dub of the anime, Coo has a male voice. In the original Japanese airing, he (said to be a "she") has a female voice. * While Coo has bright purple feathers in artwork and the anime, Coo is usually depicted with grey feathers in the games. * In Kirby Canvas Curse, Coo is drawn in Paint Panic. * In Kirby Super Star Ultra, one of Kirby's stone forms is Coo. He also appeared in Kirby Card Swipe. * Coo recently appeared alongside Rick and Kine in the continue screen of Kirby Mass Attack's Kirby Master, based on the game over screen of Kirby's Dream Land 2. Artwork Image:Coo.jpg|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' File:Coo Stone.jpg|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Stone) File:Coo Parasol.jpg|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Parasol) File:Coo Ice.jpg|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Ice) File:Coo Spark.jpg|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Spark) File:Coo Needle.jpg|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Needle) File:Coo Burning.jpg|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Burning) File:Coo Cutter.jpg|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Cutter) Coo KDL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (Ado's drawing) Coo scared.gif|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Coo laugh.gif|Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Coo1.png|Kirby: Right Back at Ya! de:Coo Category:Allies Category:Allies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Allies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Animal Friends Category:Anime Characters Category:Birds Category:FemalesCategory:Males